there's another line in between
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: She's always been searching for her fairy tale happily ever after. He's never been much of a dreamer. So, somehow, they end up fitting together just like that. -NextGen- \LucyLysander\ -for Pearl's dare


**there's another line in between  
**_Lucy/Lysander_ for PrincessPearl

**Prompts: **_coral_, _bubbles_, _honeysuckle_, _mythology_, _"When I look at clouds, I just see cotton balls in the sky."_

The world is shattered around her.

Lucy's always been a believer in fairytales and the notion that everyone's going to get their happily ever after eventually. So when she got together with Lorcan, _naturally _she expected them to work out and possibly ride off into the sunset together.

But they didn't. He cheated on Lucy with her own sister, Molly, so immediately she broke up with him.

And her _happily-ever-after _is shattered around her.

It's like the tales of mythology she's always read. She blames Aphrodite, the goddess of love, for heaping love on her sister but taking it _all _away from her.

_(But really, does she want her life to turn into a mythological romance?)_

…

He's lying there on a hill, gazing up at the sun.

The world has just blown up around him.

He'd just saw his girlfriend- _his girlfriend, okay?- _kissing his **twin brother.** His twin brother, of all people! At first, he'd thought it to just be a rash mistake of hers- thinking _Lorcan_ was **Lysander**, hilarious, happens all the time- but then she mutters his name- "_Lorcan_,"- when she pulls apart from him.

So he runs, because he's never been good with confrontation.

Now he's lying on the hill, the warmth blazing around him, and the clouds floating in the sky.

_(And he's never been a dreamer, but right now he's dreaming of a world where none of this happened)_

…

She finds him later that day, wrapped in sunshine, biting his lip so hard it could possibly fall off. She smiles softly. "You found out, then?"

He nods, and he's still supposed to be _soso_ strong but he isn't. "I… I saw them kissing, Lucy. I'd say I found out, all right."

Sitting down beside him, she wraps her arms around her knees and curls up in a ball. "That's terrible, Lysander. I guess…. I suppose I just wasn't ever enough for him, was I? I thought we had a happily ever after waiting for us."

"I fell in love with her," He states plainly, putting all his vulnerability out there in the open. "I loved her. _Loved_. I'm not sure what to do with myself anymore, Lucy."

"Why don't we just lay here?" Lucy announces, then claps her hand over her mouth. "I mean, you know, just watch the clouds. Try to dwell on things, think of a way out."

She's always been a _dreamer_ and he's finding that he **likes** that. Nodding, he shrugs his shoulders. "Sounds fine to me."

So they lay side by side in the soft green grass, all _sparkly_ blue eyes and _perfect _brown hair. They think over everything that's gone on (_went on, is still going on_) and watch the shapes of the clouds go by.

Finally, Lucy breaks the silence. "Lysander, when you see clouds, what do you see?" Because she sees every shape imaginable usually, but now, all she sees are _broken hearts_ and _dark skies_.

"When I look at clouds, I just see cotton balls in the sky," Lysander replies, gazing up at the clouds. "Are they supposed to have a significant meaning?

He's never been a dreamer; she always has been.

Her wide blue eyes blink. "Yes, they have meaning! The shapes in the sky show what you're truly feeling inside."

Lysander chuckles. "Can't you just tell yourself? Don't you _know_ what you're feeling inside? I don't need to be reminded that I feel horrible right now, thank you."

"Don't you have any imagination?" Lucy sighs, staring at him. "I know I'm a dreamer and all, but I can't be _that _far out."

"You're pretty far out," Lysander snickers, running his hand down her arm sweetly and smiling at her. Gazing into her eyes, he realises something strange. "You know, Lucy, your eyes remind me of…coral."

"Coral?" She peers curiously at him, as if _he's_ the one who's insane, which he probably is. "How do they?"

"They remind me of the sea," Lysander explains, even though he's never been the greatest romantic- that's always been Lorcan's job. _Ouch,_ Lorcan. "You know, and the sea reminds me of coral. Your eyes.. they're all multi-coloured and bubbly… just beautiful."

"Beautiful?" She asks, smiling at him. Then she leans in a little closer, and suddenly, he makes a totally rash decision and closes the space between him and her.

Then his lips, they're completely on hers and they're kissing.

It's not the same as it was with Molly, of course. The two sisters are opposite- Molly's bright _fire_, and Lucy's cool _water_.

Soothing and healing him with her gentle kiss.

But then, she pulls away, blue eyes bright with fear. "We…. Lysander, we can't do this."

"And why not?" He demands, trying not to look heartbroken all over again.

A tear spills down her face. Slowly, he reaches out and wipes it off with his fingertips. She replies, "You and Molly aren't broken up yet… I don't want to fight fire with fire, Lysander. It's not that I don't _like_ you or anything, of course I do…"

"It's all right," Lysander answers honestly, trying not to look at her for fear he'll start crying too. And he's the man; he's not supposed to cry.

So she gets up and walks away, leaving him behind.

…..

The next day, Molly approaches him apprehensively.

"Lysander," She says, biting down on her lip and looking _soso _much like Lucy. "I need to tell you something."

"That you've been cheating on me with Lorcan, my own twin brother?" He replies icily, glaring at her. "Yeah, I kind of figured that out."

Suddenly, she burst into tears. The unbreakable Molly Weasley II had just broken down.

"I'm sorry," She sniffled. "I'm really sorry, Lysander. It was just… _he _kissed me and there was this weird feeling, you know? Like an addiction… I suddenly _needed_ him. Then you were still there and it was all too much. I felt so guilty, but terrified to face you. So I just delayed it. I _knew_ I had to break things off, but you already k-knew…I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I know what you mean," He nods, patting her on the back. "But things will probably never go back to the way they used to be."

…

She's outside, as she always is, picking honeysuckle and smiling to herself.

"Hi, Lucy," He greets her, a bit stiffly.

"Something wrong?" She asks, staring at him. "You look so sad."

"Molly broke it off with me for good," Lysander sighs, staring at the ground. "I saw it coming, so it shouldn't bother me. But it _does._ She was so sad looking, and I suppose I know how she feels.."

Her eyes study him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm in love with you the same way," He shrugs. "I suppose I've been for a while, but I was so hung up on Molly-"

Staring at him like he's something to study, she suddenly leans in and kisses him. His eyes light up and he kisses her back quickly.

Smiling, she pulls away from him. "Now, that's a real kiss."

….

They're sitting on the edge of a hill, blowing bubbles, because they're _irregular_ and they're Lucy and Lysander so that's what they _do._

"Lysander?" Lucy asks absentmindedly. "When you look at bubbles, what do you see?"

"When I look at bubbles, I just see _you_," he teases, reaching out to cradle a single bubble. Her face is visible through the liquid of the bubble.

Smiling, she leans in and kisses him on the lips again, bubbles encircling them like some sort of a frame.

And _maybe_ they weren't ever meant to have a happily ever after. But now they've got one, and Lucy's got her fairytale, so it's not like they're going to fight it.

_(it __**is**__ like a fairytale, two best friends __**falling in love **__after their first loves didn't work out)_

**A/N: Well, great. Today I've written Domsander and LucyLysander. Has my world gone insane?**

**Well, here you go, Pearl. Did I do them justice? And there's a dash of MollyLorcan, only for you :P**

**IF YOU LIKED IT, LEAVE A REVIEW! IT'S MUCH APPRECIATED!**

_**Oh, and thanks Zhie, for the lovely title!**_


End file.
